Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many techniques and systems exist for indicating application data use and providing data according to permissions. For example, a sound recorder may include a visual indicator that indicates the sound recorder is collecting audio data and storing the data. By further example, a computing device may include an application configured to run on the computing device. Based on being initiated, the application may cause the computing device to request for an input indicating that the application is allowed to transmit data to a server.